human_sexualityfandomcom-20200214-history
Male Condoms
'Statistics' * First Used: 150 0s; 1800s *'Duration' : Single-use * Implementation : Via user; temporary * Effectiveness : 82% (18/100) * Costs : About $1 each to free *'STI' Protection: Greatest 'History' Male condoms have been made from a variety of things over the years. Fish bladders, linen sheaths, animal intestines, sheep bladders, rubber cement, and finally latex. In the 1800s it became possible to mass produce condoms with the discovery of a way to turn rubber into strong elastic material (rubber vulcanization). This was done by Goodyear and Hancock. “Dr. Power’s French Preservatives” was the first ad for condoms, and was published in The New York Times in 1861. Even though latex condoms were technically invented in 1919, most condoms in the 1920s were made by hand-dipping into rubber cement (these condoms weren’t of very good quality and aged quickly). It wasn’t until the 1930s that condoms really took off, and during this time over a million condoms were being produced a day. Since then some fun things have happened; the first lubricated condom was launched by Durex in the UK in 1957, and colored/flavored condoms were introduced in the U.S. in the 1990s. Although condoms are essential in HIV prevention, most countries where the HIV prevalence rate is high, people can't afford to buy condoms. These countries rely on donations (and minimal goverment supply), but that still isn't enough. In 2008, only 2.4 billion condoms were donated, which is less than 15% of the need. In addition, sub-Saharan Africa tends to receive the most donated condoms, with other developing countries only getting an average of one condom per man per year. 'Description' Condoms are a non hormonal method of birth control used during intercourse to prevent pregnancy and reduce the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. The condom is made often out of thin latex or in some cases a plastic that is shaped to fit a penis. A condom is worn on the penis during intercourse and afterwards is taken off and thrown away. Condoms are available in a variety of sizes, colors, tastes, and styles. They also can be dry, lubricated, or with spermicide. Condoms work by covering the penis and collecting pre-ejaculate and semen when a man ejaculates. This prevents the sperm from making contact with an egg which causes pregnancy. By covering the penis, this also reduces the risk of sexually transmitted diseases. Fun Fact: 'Certain types of lubricants can damage a latex condom. Use only water-based lubricants with latex condoms. 'Effects When used correctly, the condom has a 98% success rate in preventing pregnancy. If the male partner does not use a condom correctly, the success rate in preventing pregnancy decreases to 82% effective. You can increase condom effectiveness if you use spermicide with it and/or pull out before ejaculation. Condoms that are made out of latex help reduce the risk of sexually transmitted infections. These include: ' Benefits:' *Condoms are safe. No harsh side effects come along with using the Condom method. *Allows men to share the same responsibility in pregnancy prevention and reducing the risks of sexually transmitted diseases. *Cheap. *Does not require a prescription. *May help a man stay erect longer. *Can help relieve premature ejaculation. ' Disadvantages:' *Some may have allergic reaction to latex but a very small percent of people (6%). *Some may feel it dulls the sensation. *Some men may feel pressured to ejaculate or keep an erection. *Some lose the excitement when they have to stop to put a condom on. Jump Back — Forward Main